horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thru Your Phone
Thru Your Phone is a song by American rapper Cardi B. Lyrics Look, I just want to break up all your shit, call your mama phone Let her know that she raised a bitch, then dial tone, click And fuck your little fake ass friends Come around actin' like they my bros I seen y'all little group texts Where you all like to brag about your hoes And you can tell your little bitch I screenshotted all her naked pics Oh, you wanna send nudes to my man? Wake up and see your boobs on the 'Gram? Lil' bitch, I cannot stand you, right hand to Jesus I might just cut all the tongues out your sneakers Smash your TV from Best Buy You gon' turn me into Left Eye I don't wanna hear 'bout invasion of privacy I had a feeling, it turns out you lie to me I'm holdin' back everything that's inside of me How you out fuckin' with bitches that follow me? My heart is beating like it's bleeding out You sleepin', you sleepin', you sleepin' You sleeping like a baby Everyone was right about you now, and You creepin', you creepin', you creepin' I went through your phone last night I went through your phone last night Saw some things I didn't like I went through your phone last night It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, oh All I can see is you and her in different scenarios Beyoncé on my stereo, "Resentment" on repeat I'ma make your bowl of cereal with a teaspoon of bleach Serve it to you like, "Here you go, n*gga, bon appétit" Look, did you give it to her raw? You love her or nah? You risk your whole home for a hoe from the bar? You really want them hoes? You can have them bitches You don't even cheat with no badder bitches This shit is eatin' me, you sleepin' peacefully Gettin' more mad at you, thinkin' 'bout stabbin' you Don't even know that you this close to dyin' You gon' wake up like, "Why you got an attitude?" My heart is beating like it's bleeding out You sleepin', you sleepin', you sleepin' You sleeping like a baby Everyone was right about you now, and You creepin', you creepin', you creepin' I went through your phone last night I went through your phone last night Saw some things I didn't like I went through your phone last night It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, oh It's killin' me It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, oh It's killin' me It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, oh It's killin' me It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, oh It's killin' me I went through your phone last night I went through your phone last night Saw some things I didn't like I went through your phone last night It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, oh Why It Sucks # Cardi B's rapping voice is very annoying # The beat is very repetitive and boring # The lyrics are terrible # IntensifyCharts said this was the worst song from Invasion of Privacy # Some of the lines are corny (ex. Smash your TV from Best Buy) # Ali Tamposi doesn't add anything to the song Official Audio Cardi B - Thru Your Phone Official Audio Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Boring Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement